Powers and Abilities
Powers and supernatural Abilities are somewhat common in the Xenaverse. Many supernatural beings, such as Gods and Demi-Gods, have abilities beyond those of normal Mortals or creatures. List of Powers Immortality Immortality is the ability to live forever, never aging or dying due to illness or physical injuries. Only a few, rare artifacts, such as the Hind's Blood Dagger, Rib of Kronos, Chakram of Light and Dagger of Helios can kill an Immortal. Immortals don't bleed unless hurt by someone who is immortal themselves, but some who aren't full gods can feel pain and bleed. Likewise, demi-gods possess varying degrees and forms of immortality. Hercules does not age beyond his adult appearance and seems to be immune to dying due to illness. However, he is hurt and can be possibly killed if a physical injury is severe enough. In contrast, Hope is vulnerable to all mortal injuries, including poisons. However, she possesses limited ability to regenerate and resurrect herself after death. Regeneration If an immortal is harmed with something passing through them, they will regenerate body parts, scars and wounds instantly. If something is cut off, it will regrow like when Callisto's hand was cut off when she was a goddess. Invincibility Invincibility is the ability to protect the possessor from any harm whatsoever. Most gods possess this ability. Some demigods like Hercules possess a limited version of this power. Shielding Shielding is the ability to make or create a magical shield to block or deflect attacks. Superstrength Superstrength is a natural trait of some of the Gods and some Demi-gods. For example, Hercules is known to have strength 1000 times greater than that of a normal mortal. Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was the major offensive power used by the demi-goddess, Hope. Flight Flight is the ability to move through the air and defy gravity. Usually it's used by beings with wings like angels or Cupid, even if they don't always use their wings to fly. Some Gods like Hermes Flying]]use special equipment in order to fly. Hermes, Cupid and Baby Bliss are notable for possessing this ability. Energy Balls Energy Balls are used as weapons by some Gods. Typically, they are able to concentrate energy in their hands and then throw it at a target which can completely incinerate a mortal. Using an Energy Ball in "Motherhood"]]The colour and form of the ball is different for each user. Atmospheric The Gods have the ability to control weather. For example, Velasca was able to create tornados and wind storms. Fire Balls Similar to energy balls, fireballs are somewhat spherical masses of fire. Hera used a Fireball to kill Deianeira and her children (HTLJ "The Wrong Path"). Callisto also favored fire balls as weapons. Lightning Bolts Lightning Bolts were the chosen weapon of Zeus. Throwing a Lightning Bolt]]He could create a lightning bolt and then throw it at a target. Other gods also demonstrate the ability to use lightning. However, they shoot arcs of electricity directly from their hands instead of throwing bolts. Conjuration Conjuration is the ability to create or summon an object or being from another place or time. Aphrodite used this ability to summon a rose (Citation Needed). Healing Healing is the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. Some Olympians need Athena's blessing to heal others with the exception of Zeus Most strong gods possess this ability, but Athena is known for it. Amokinesis Amokinesis or Love Magic is ability to control and create strong affection, passion and personal attachment between two individuals. This ability was frequently used by Aphrodite, Cupid and Baby Bliss. Metamorphosis Metamorphosis is the ability to alter one's physical structure into a variety of shapes and sizes. Artemis had the ability to transform people into animals and can also use it with her bow and special arrows. Becomes a Wolf]]Loki used this ability to turn himself into a wolf. Prophecy Prophecy is the ability to see and tell the future or past. The Norns and The Three Fates had this ability. Time Manipulation Some gods have the ability to control, travel or send others through time. The demi-goddess, Hope, also possesses this ability. Power Granting Some gods can grant magical powers to others and can also take them back. The power can be granted by enchanting a tool, as in Gabrielle's enchanted scroll (XWP "The Quill is Mighter...") or directly to the person (HTLJ "Reign of Terror"). Teleportation Teleportation (or "Materialization") is a common ability among Gods. It is the ability to move objects or persons from one place to another more or less instantaneously. This ability is usually accompanied by a bright light of some kind. Most with this ability are able to tailor the light pattern to themselves. Materialzing]] For example, Aphrodite appears in a shower of sparks, Callisto appears in a burst of fire and Fortune appears in a shower of gold coins. Portal Creation Certain gods have demonstrated the ability to create portals to parallel dimensions and pocket dimensions. This ability seems to require considerable effort and power as it often requires more than one god or leaves the user(s) weakened for a short while after use. When Zeus opened a portal to the Strange World in HTLJ "Armageddon Now I", the strain of opening the portal was not seen as he did so off-screen. However, when Ares and Callisto later tries to do the same, it took their combined powers to reopen the portal with visible strain on both users afterwards. After being trapped in the nexus between the two worlds, it took Callisto a considerable amount of time to figure out how to reopen the portal with her powers alone. Even so, she only managed to create a very small opening for herself to crawl out (XWP "Sacrifice I"). Ares later creates a portal to a pocket dimension with minimal effort, as a battle grounds for his challenge for Xena, Gabrielle and Mavican in "Succession". Category:Weapons Category:Gods Category:Demi-Gods Category:Powers Category:Stubs